1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for storing and dispensing coiled articles. More particularly, the invention relates to a coiled article containing and dispensing assembly in combination with an elongated coiled article such as a water or pneumatic hose, electrical cord or rope.
2. Background of the Art
Various devices such as reels have been provided in the prior art for winding and subsequently unwinding and dispensing coiled articles such as electrical cords, garden hoses, rope, pneumatic hoses and the like.
Examples of recently proposed devices include the structure shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,688,739 and 4,997,997 issued to Moore. These patents disclose a retaining and dispensing device in which a slot wider than the diameter of the coiled member is utilized but the width is less than twice the diameter thereof so that only a single coil can be wound thereon. Such devices have, however, suffered from a tendency of the coiled article to slip linearly so as to become tightened about the device, thus interfering with removal of the coiled article from the device.